


A Christmas Gift

by TheSleepyProducer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/pseuds/TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Sonny Carisi only has one wish for Christmas, to be able to see Rafael Barba again.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octothorpetopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octothorpetopus/gifts).



ADA Sonny Carisi sat alone in his dark, quiet office with nothing but his desk lamp on while he prepped for court in the morning. He finally took the first break in he couldn't remember how many hours. It was already pushing midnight and he was exhausted. He ran a hand over his tired face, only to feel the stubble that would need to be shaved off before court. He really had no reason to go home. Not since Rafael left. Who was he kidding? They were only friends with benefits anyway, nothing serious. They would stay at each other's apartments for the night. But one night turned into two nights which turned into Sonny leaving his toothbrush over at Rafael's. That was before Rafa left the district attorney's office. Sure, they kept in contact…for a while, but then things happened, and they lost touch. Sonny went over to the window and looked out to find it was snowing. Pretty cliché. Christmas in New York, snow on the ground. The only thing missing was…

"You always did like to watch the snow fall." A voice said behind him.

Was he really so tired he was hearing things? Sonny slowly turned to see Rafael standing in the doorway of his office. He looked different from the last time Sonny saw him. He had grown a beard and looked to have put on a few pounds, but he was still same ole Rafa in those dang suspenders.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked stunned.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Rafael pouted.

"It's not that…it's just…why show up now when you haven't been here in what feels like forever." Sonny said, trying hard to keep his emotions in check.

"I was in town. Told Liv I would stop by to see her and Noah. I had to come see you first. Rita told me you were an ADA now and I thought it was some kind of joke." Rafael smirked.

"Thanks for believing in me." Sonny rolled his eyes "It means a lot."

Rafael shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew he had done wrong. He knew he should have tried to make this work long before now. He was just afraid he had lost his chance.

"So…Liv tells me that they filled your spot on the squad with another woman. I am sure Fin feels outnumbered." Rafael tried to make small talk but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, Kat. She is a bit of a badass. She worked undercover for the squad on a case. Liv was impressed so when I made the transfer to the D.A.'s office, Liv hired Kat." Sonny was to the point of being annoyed. He had to finish preparing for this case. How was he supposed to do that when a hot new and improved Rafael Barba was standing in his office?

"Look I have court in the morning and I'm trying to prepare. I am stressed beyond what you can imagine, and the coffee is doing little to keep me awake." Sonny rambled.

"I have an idea of how to keep you awake." Rafael raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We are not having sex in my office! We already did that once when you were ADA and almost got caught by Rita and Carmen!" Sonny blushed.

"Not what I was going to suggest. How about we go back to your place, I can fix us a pot of coffee, and I can help you prepare for tomorrow?" Rafael suggested.

Sonny gave it much thought. Rafael wasn't here for him. He was just in town for a few days and just came by. If his mentor was willing to help him, why not!

"Ok fine. I could really use the help." Sonny said as he started to gather up his papers.

Rafi smiled, his plan was working already.

The car ride to Sonny's apartment was met with silence. Not exactly how Sonny would have expected it, but he didn't want to ask the questions like "Why did you leave me?"

Rafael followed Sonny down the hall to an apartment that held so many memories. Sonny unlocked the door and turned on the light, only to be shocked when people were jumping out yelling "Surprise!"

He was taken back. Liv and the team were there, Rita, and Carmen. But what was the most confusing was his ma and sister's along with Lucia were there.

"What is this all about?" Sonny asked. "Did you know about this?"

Sonny turned to ask Rafael only to find the older man down on one knee.

"Dominick Carisi Junior, I wasn't always there for you. I thought I had missed my shot with my one true love. I don't know if you even want me back after leaving you the way I did, but if you forgive me could you make me the happiest man in the world…Sonny, would you marry me?" Rafael asked with sincere eyes.

Sonny had a million and one things running through his head. Why now? Why on the first day that I have seen you in how long? And why right here in front of our families? Before he could think of it much more his heart spoke up for him.

"Yes!"

"He said yes!" Rafael announced to the crowd.

He placed the beautiful diamond encrusted engagement ring on Sonny's finger before they were overtaken by hugs and well wishes.

Sonny had long forgotten about believing in Santa, but this truly was a Christmas miracle. The only thing he wanted for Christmas was to see Rafael again. Now he would get to see him everyday for the rest of his life.


End file.
